


The Perfect Triad

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [4]
Category: Girls (TV), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ben Solo - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, F/M, HBO Girls - Freeform, Happy Ending, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Kylo Ren - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, No Incest, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, breylo - Freeform, daddy dom, kind of Breylo, light kink, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Adam Sackler, Paterson's twin, pretends to be Paterson to sleep with Rey, Paterson's lovely wife. Rey and Adam have been lovers in the past and she often misses the kinky sex they used to enjoy.  Adam wants her to run away with him, but she loves his twin.  When Paterson returns, Adam attempts to teach Pat how to satisfy his own wife.  Twin love ensues.  A little PWP.TW: threesome, spanking kink, some anal.  No incest.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler, Rey/Adam Sackler/Paterson, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	The Perfect Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RensKnight18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/gifts).



Paterson came home unexpectedly from the writers’ conference. Rey heard him open the door and call out.

“Hey, anybody here?”

She was caught. She clicked off the vibrator and hid it under the blankets. She shrugged a robe on and called, “In here.” He wouldn’t expect to find her naked, but he rarely questioned anything she did anyway. Her husband was a quiet, rather shy man. He was the love of her life, soft and gentle. But sometimes it was too soft and too gentle, so she snuck out the toy. With him gone for a day or two, Rey figured she had a lot of alone time to explore her need for more vigorous activity.

But now he was home. Damn.

Paterson Sackler walked in, looking like he needed a shave. His hair seemed a little shaggier than it had been when he left. It fell on his forehead in a tousled mess instead of the neatly combed cap with the precise squirt of gel keeping it back.

Paterson’s brown eyes lit up when he saw her. “Hey, there’s my pretty wife,” he said. He smiled. “Are you naked, doll?”

Rey stared at Paterson. He rarely called her doll. She could recall only a few times, when he had drunk two beers at the bar and came home a little lit. One time, he told her he had broken up a bar fight. He called her doll then when he asked to make love to her. He was a gentleman. She maybe wished he would have tossed her on the bed and just done it. But she had no complaints really.

And now, his eyes were warm as he glided over to the bed. “Damn, girl, you look so good like that. What were you doing?” His full lips that she loved so much quirked up. He looked good with a shadow of mustache and beard. She wondered if he would scrape her face, her tits, her tummy, her… She was just horny as fuck.

“Paterson,” she said, letting the robe drop to reveal her breasts.

He sucked in his breath. “I need to fuck you,” he said. “I need to make your whole body come.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you talking dirty to me, honey?”

“No, I mean, yeah. If you like it.” Paterson knelt on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, let’s fuck, doll.”

Rey opened her arms. “I like it. I like the dirty talk,” she whispered as he crawled on top of her fully clothed.

Paterson’s lips descended on Rey’s. He devoured her, kissing her with a vigor she had never experienced with him. His tongue filled her mouth and tangled with hers. He trailed hot kisses all over her face and down her neck, indeed leaving a little bit of burn behind. She did not care. She heard herself moan loudly and shoved her fingers in his hair.

“I love this. I love you. Fuck me hard, baby.”

“Oh, yes, ma’am.” 

Her normally shy husband flipped Rey over without another word and pushed her face into a pillow. He hitched her hips up so her bottom was in the air. Then he proceeded to bury his face between her legs. He licked her from clit to hole while she moaned and twisted. He paid particular attention to the top and the bottom of her soft parts. He teased her tight pucker and then returned to her clit while she cried out. His thick fingers found their way inside her, pumping in and out.

“I want to fuck all your holes. All,” he said raising himself up.

Rey looked back to see Paterson’s face, reflecting the desire he felt for her. She had never been so turned on before.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Do it.”

Paterson gathered her dew and pushed a finger just inside her ass. She wiggled and cried out a little.

“Careful!”

“I’m always careful, Rey,” he rumbled. He pushed his dick into her sopping cunt next. Then his other finger found her clit.

Rey almost passed out with the three motions going on at once. She screamed into the pillow as the orgasm hit her hard. She cried out parts of his name…pat, pat, son, son….

Paterson pulled his fingers away from everywhere and put his large hands on her hips. He slammed into her as hard as he could. After thrusting long and hard, he pulled himself out and spent on Rey’s butt.

He fell in a heap next to her.

Rey lay breathing hard. She reached out to her handsome husband. He took her small hand in his and kissed it gently.

“That was incredible,” she said. “But why did you pull out?”

He shrugged. “Wanted to see my cum on your ass. You are my love slave. I claim you.”

Rey stared at him. “What?”

Paterson smiled roguishly. “Never thought of that, did ya? Be my fucking slave…say yes, little wife.” He crowded her with his large body. “I will be your Daddy like you’ve never had one before.”

Rey’s mouth hung open. “Daddy? You?”

Paterson waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, I know I’ve been a bit … dry, uh, reserved in the past. But that’s all over. I’m your Daddy now. Do you like that idea?”

“What does that mean?” Rey asked suspiciously.

He shifted around on the bed and reached under the covers. “What the fuck am I laying on?” He pulled out the vibrator. “What the fuck?” He turned it on. It made a buzzing noise.

Paterson tipped his head back and laughed out loud. “Bad girl, Rey. Bad, bad girl. Oh, you are in trouble now. You’ve been abusing yourself while I’ve been gone.”

He held up the vibrator and turned it on. He slid it over Rey’s body.

“If my tongue isn’t good enough for you, then we have a big problem.”

Rey shivered at her husband’s soft, almost menacing words. She was remembering a time…

Paterson spoke again. “It’s time you learned not to come without my permission. That’s part of my Daddy duties. To make you come. You don’t get to do it alone.” He stared down at her with a small smile. “Go and get your hairbrush, doll. I will help you remember.”

Rey gasped. “What? What?”

“You remember what happens to bad girls, don’t you? Go and get that hairbrush and put yourself over my knee.”

Rey stared at him.

“You know the rule,” he said, nuzzling her ear with his nose and placing soft kisses along her neck. “If I have to get the brush myself, I will spank you twice as long and twice as hard. So you better get up and go.”

Rey pushed her husband’s shoulders back. She looked into his face and saw an extra mole by his nose that wasn’t there before. She looked at his chin. A small scar showed through the scruff of his new beard.

“Adam,” she said. “Fuck you, Adam. What the fuck are you doing here?” Rey sat up and covered herself.

Adam Sackler, Paterson’s black sheep twin, laughed delightedly. “It’s a little late for modesty, Rey, my love. You came all over my dick. Just like old times.” His smile turned predatory. “Just like old times. Go get that brush.”

Adam had been Rey’s lover before she met and married Paterson Sackler, the so-called “good” twin. Adam and Rey had explored a lot of sexual territory before they broke up. She should have recognized him from the outset. The arrogance, the sexual confidence, the rough edge. But it was wishful thinking that sweet Paterson would ever be like that in bed. It was the only thing she really missed about Adam.

At the time Rey met the twins, Paterson was a Marine. Adam was a part-time, would-be carpenter and actor, neither of which he pursued as hard as he went after the ladies. He lived off their grandmother’s money, after his parents cut him off. They had no use for him, especially when compared to his serious, trustworthy, hardworking twin, Paterson.

Rey loved Adam and he claimed to love her. But they fought and Rey worried about Adam’s capacity to settle down. She wanted a home and family. She wanted a marriage, something Adam wouldn’t consider. He said he needed to focus on his career. He left for Los Angeles to pursue acting roles there.

When Paterson came home from the Marines, Rey hadn’t meant to fall in love with him. She figured she had enough Sacklers for the rest of her life. But Paterson seemed to be just like Adam without all the volatility and problems. Rey fell for him and he fell deeply in love with her, too. He was warm, shy, and sweet, even though he had been a Marine. She loved his gentle soul and his amazing poetry. And he loved her artistry—her drawings and paintings hung everywhere in their small, cozy house. She loved drawing for Paterson and put little sketches in his lunchbox every day.

Adam disappeared into Los Angeles and showed up on TV shows and in indie movies. He seemed to be making a living. But he never came home. He was linked with co-stars and starlets in the tabloids, gorgeous women with blonde hair and long, long legs. They were nothing like Rey with her straight chestnut mane, lithe body, and big hazel eyes.

Here Adam was … pretending to be Paterson, like he used to do when they were little. The main distinguishing features were the mole – or lack thereof—and a tiny scar he got from a biking accident when he was learning to ride.

Adam got off the bed. “Yes, I do remember it now. You always found a way to get me to spank you twice as hard and twice as long by defying me at every turn. Well, here we are again.”

“Wait,” Rey said, as Adam headed into the bathroom. She scrambled up. “You will not…”

Adam returned with the hairbrush in his hand. Rey caught her breath. She shouldn’t. She didn’t think she could take it after all this time. But the orgasms were so amazing, so fucking strong.

“You can’t mark me up too much or he will know,” she said, pointing a finger at Adam.

He laughed and swung the brush. “Come on, then. You never could resist a good paddling. Get over my lap.”

Rey chewed her lip. “You know what… never mind. It is too risky.”

Adam sat on the edge of the bed and caught Rey’s arm. “You are in the danger zone, doll.” He pulled her over his lap, so her bottom was raised.

Rey didn’t think she should be so willing, but she couldn’t help herself. To feel those things again…

She waited, breathing hard. “Just fucking do it,” she barked at him. “Get it over with.”

“Now, that’s no way to talk to your Daddy,” Adam said. He patted her bottom lightly. “I will have to mark you up if you speak to me like that.”

“Don’t you dare. Not too much, Adam Sackler. I swear if Paterson sees…”

“Fuck him,” Adam said pleasantly and swung the brush down hard on Rey’s upturned bottom. She yelled and put her hand back to protect herself.

Adam grabbed her wrist and held it. He smacked her again. Rey wiggled on his lap to ease the burn.

“You’ve lost your stamina, doll. I’m barely doing anything,” Adam said and smacked Rey again.

She moaned a little. “I know,” she said. “Go easy.”

“No,” he said and proceeded to smack her repeatedly with the back of the brush.

The smacks were not as hard as some she’d gotten from him. They made more noise than anything. The burn was not as intense as the last time she’d gotten it from him. She’d asked him to go as hard as he could for the last few spanks. He had done it and she had felt it to her soul. The man was strong, and his arm never got tired. He would make his own palm red and sore spanking Rey. Then they would kiss each other’s red places afterwards.

“I want to go harder,” Adam said. “I want to tear you up for marrying my fucking brother.”

“No,” Rey gasped. “No, Adam. You can’t leave marks on me. He’s going to come home. Just do some stingers that will fade.”

“Since when do you ever get to call the shots?” Adam asked and delivered a smack that made Rey cry out. She dug her free hand into Adam’s bare thigh. He smacked her hard again. “Stop digging your nails into me.” He then smacked her repeatedly so hard that she writhed in pleasure and pain. He probably left marks, she thought.

Her bottom was burning when Adam let her up. “Fucker,” she said, rubbing the sting.

He grinned at her. “You know you love it,” he said. “Get your sore little ass on the bed and spread your legs for me. If you want a vibrator, I’m going to use it on you and make you come.”

“I want your tongue,” Rey said.

“Tough shit,” Adam said, sticking his tongue out and running it over his lips.

Rey grabbed at his head and smashed her face against his. They licked each other. Adam bounced Rey back on the bed and buried his face between her legs. She yelped a little at the burn.

She grabbed his hair and said, “You know you want to lick me, too, asshole.”

“I do, I do,” he mumbled against her cunt. He licked her until she came loud and long. She had an out-of-body experience with Adam’s tongue pressing against her. Then he removed his mouth and placed the vibrator against her clit.

“No, Adam, no. I can’t,” she said.

He turned it on low, but it was still pretty intense. Rey’s body lifted. She batted at Adam’s hand to get him to stop. He lessened the pressure slightly. Rey’s face flushed and she came a second time almost immediately. Adam moved the vibrator down slightly to under Rey’s clit. She tried to back up, but he caught her around her waist.

“You want orgasms, baby, here they are.” He moved the buzzing vibrator back full on to Rey’s clit and she cried out. Her hips raised up and Adam held her. She came again.

He shut the vibrator down. Rey was limp. Adam positioned himself between her legs and slid into her.

“You can come inside me,” Rey whispered. “It’s all right.”

Adam nuzzled himself up against her ear and whispered dirty ideas while he thrust into her. She wanted to do them all. He pushed harder and faster into her and Rey pulled him toward her. She slid her hands down his long back and grabbed his tight ass. He groaned and spilled himself into her with a few swift thrusts.

They lay together in the sticky sheets, tracing patterns on each other’s bodies.

“You loved me, Rey,” Adam said. “Why did you marry Paterson?”

“I love him, too,” Rey said. “You left.”

Adam grunted and rolled over and up. “Got food? I’m hungry. When’s Pat coming back?”

“Tomorrow,” Rey said. “And the answer is no. I’m married and you came sweeping in pretending to be my husband. You need to leave.”

Adam had his head stuck in the refrigerator. “Yeah, no… not happening.” He fished out bread, cheese, and lunchmeat.

“Why exactly are you here?” Rey asked, watching Adam stuff a giant sandwich in his face.

He took a huge gulp of milk and chewed at her.

Rey sat quietly.

Adam swallowed. “Take you away. I love you. Leave Pat and run away with me. I am making it as an actor.”

“No,” Rey said. “I am happy here.”

Adam eyed Rey. “I can stay for a while to convince you with my superior lovemaking skills. I know what you like, remember? Paterson… Can he even find that dick of his?”

“Shut up,” Rey said. “Paterson is a good man.”

“Unlike me? I’m a creep because I like weird sex. Guess what? So do you.”

Rey sighed. “Adam, weird sex isn’t everything.”

“Neither is relying on a vibrator to get off because your husband can’t do the job.”

Rey aimed a smack at Adam who caught her hand before it landed. He stood up and towered over her. “Don’t fucking hit me, doll. That’s just cheap. You’ve said I make your whole body feel like a clit. Don’t even deny it. You come a lot with me.”

Rey wouldn’t back down. “You left me.”

“To get a start in acting, not forever.”

Rey shook her head. “No, that’s not how it was, Adam. You left without a word, without contacting me, without asking me to wait. You just fucking left me.”

“And you just fucking married my fucking brother.”

They were officially at an impasse. Adam tossed Rey over his shoulder and they hit the bed again, tearing at each other in rage. He yanked her over his lap and smacked her bare-handed, but Rey was not in the mood to enjoy it. She was pissed as hell and beat Adam with her fists and dug her nails into his legs. She left scratches. He pinned her down and pushed his dick into her. She was wet and ready. Adam pounded Rey into the bed while she bit him on his collarbone and shoulders. It wasn’t nice or soft or even loving. It was a rage fuck. When Adam finished, he pulled himself out of her, yanked her to the edge of the bed, and buried his face between her legs. She came hard and cried out his name, then she slid down into a heap on his lap.

Rey cried against Adam’s chest, beating him with her fists, sharing with him the agony of his leaving. “I am sorry,” he whispered. “I am an asshole.”

“Yes,” she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her hands. 

Adam hugged her tightly. “I sometimes wish things were different,” he said.

“But only sometimes. You are who you are, Adam. You need to be free.”

Adam opened his mouth to deny it.

Rey stopped his lips with her fingers. He kissed them. “I will not stop you from following your dream,” she said.

Adam gazed at Rey for a long time. She hoped he accepted the truth. She could not leave Paterson for him.

Rey chewed her lip and watched Paterson drive his little car up the driveway, step out in his pressed jeans, retrieve his neat suitcase, and walk up the steps to the house. Adam sat lounging an easy chair in the living room.

“He’s here,” Rey said, unnecessarily.

“Yep,” Adam said. He was reading the newspaper.

“I’m not leaving him, Adam.”

“All right,” he said, turning a page.

“Paterson,” Rey said, “Welcome home!” She ran to kiss her husband. “Look who’s here.”

Paterson accepted Rey’s soft kiss, then he looked at the newspaper. Adam folded it down.

“Hey, bro,” he said. “Long time, no see.”

“Adam,” Paterson said, softly. “Hi.” He looked at Rey. “Adam’s here.”

“Yes,” Rey said. “He got in yesterday from…”

“L.A.,” Adam said. “I’m here to take your wife… or share your wife. Whichever you prefer.”

Rey glared at Adam, hands on her hips. “Honestly, Adam. I’m not going back to you. You are too wild. I told you that. I am married to Paterson and I love him.”

Paterson sat on the couch and flicked his eyes between Rey, who sat next to him, and Adam, who folded the newspaper and put it on his lap.

Paterson said, “Rey, you know I wouldn’t keep you if you love Adam.”

“I don’t,” Rey said.

“She does love my dick, though,” Adam said. “She really does.”

Rey flinched a little. “Adam, stop it.”

“Yeah, all right. Loosen up,” Adam said. “I love Rey, Pat. I always have.”

Paterson said, “So do I, Adam. Well, I didn’t always love Rey because you were dating her, and I wouldn’t get in the way of your feelings.”

Rey snuggled up to her husband. “You are the best of men, Paterson.”

Paterson looked at Rey. “But I do now. She is my life.”

“Well, she’s my life, too, Pat,” Adam said.

“No, no, this is ridiculous,” Rey said. “Adam, you are off in Hollywood, meeting starlets and doing your acting thing. You do not have time or energy for a wife, even if you do want me.”

“And you want me,” Adam said.

Rey looked at her feet.

“You do,” he insisted. “You may as well admit it.”

“It’s just sex, Adam,” Rey said.

Adam shrugged. “OK. It’s not, but OK.”

Paterson drew in a breath. Rey heard it. She knew she had hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, putting her arms around Paterson’s shoulders and resting her cheek on his arm.

Paterson shook her off. “If you want what Adam does in bed, take it.”

“Not always,” Rey said. “I love sex with you, too. It’s so lovely and sweet.”

Paterson snorted. “Now that’s what a man wants to hear. I’m lovely and sweet. What is it that you like? What is it that you want me to do?”

Adam stage-whispered, “Make her beg.”

“Adam,” Rey said, “That’s not true.”

Paterson stared at Adam. “No, I can’t do that.”

“Add a third finger…” Adam said, looking at his big hands.

Paterson leaned forward. “When? Where?”

“In her tight, little …” He stopped when he saw Rey’s face. She was frowning at him.

“Stop,” she said. “Just knock it off.”

Adam cocked his head. “Pat, don’t let her talk to you like that without pulling her on your lap and holding her down for a little punishment. She needs a spanking.”

“That is not how this works, Adam,” Rey said. “You don’t just grab me…”

The last word was cut off as Adam stood up and caught Rey by the arm. She found herself over his shoulder with her arms dangling as he carried her to the bedroom. He smacked her bottom hard. Rey yelped.

“Paterson, you coming?” Adam called. “Just like old times, man.”

Rey beat at Adam’s back. He dropped her on the bed. Paterson stood in the doorway.

“Old times?” Rey asked, scrambling up to sit on the edge.

“Yeah,” Adam said. He motioned Paterson over to the bed. “Get in here, man. You remember.”

“What does ‘old times’ mean, Adam?” Rey nudged Adam’s arm.

“We used to have a girlfriend that we shared,” Adam said. “Paterson doesn’t like to think about it because he is a little uptight.”

“Am not,” Paterson said. “I just grew up. I like to think I’m an adult. I don’t share people.”

Adam just laughed. “Adults like to fuck, too, Pat.” He turned to Rey. “Paterson and I would take care of our girl together. She loved it. She loved us—for different reasons. We had a good time together, the three of us.”

“How …. How in the world did that work?” Rey asked, swallowing hard. She didn’t believe she was even asking.

“Paterson is the good guy. I am the bad, bad, really bad guy,” Adam said, deepening his voice. “But you already know that. You’ve fucked both of us separately. I can show Pat how you like it when you want rough. Not that he wants to do it…but he can.”

“Adam can be ‘sweet and lovely’ when he wants to be,” Paterson said. “But usually that’s my job. Adam does some things and I do different things. We used to take turns.”

“At the same time?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Paterson said, turning a little red around the ears. “But that was a long time ago.”

“Not that long,” muttered Adam.

Paterson frowned at his brother. “Shut up,” he said.

Adam ignored that. “Can I show you what Rey likes?” he asked Paterson.

Paterson stared at Rey for a beat. “If it means Rey will be happier with me, then yes, you can,” he said, slowly.

“Rey?” Adam asked. “What about you?”

“You could just tell him,” Rey said. “It’s hardly necessary to show him.”

Adam laughed. “No, my love, it is completely necessary. You’re going to love it.”

Rey tried to get up, but Adam pushed her down and laid on top of her. “No choice now, kid. It’s all in. Paterson, get the fuck over here and help me.”

Paterson stood in the doorway, watching. Rey reached out a hand. “Save me from Adam, Paterson. I love you. I like our sex life. It’s soothing.”

Paterson rolled his eyes. “Great. Soothing. Fuck that.” He methodically unbuttoned his shirt, unhooked his belt, kicked off his shoes…

Rey watched. Adam watched.

“Would you look at that?” Adam said. “Could he be more staid and old-mannish? Hey, Pat, fold up those clothes neatly before you fuck.”

Paterson shot Adam a look. “Why don’t you take care of you, Adam?”

Adam jumped up and tore his clothes off as fast as humanly possible and stomped on top of the pile on the floor. Then he launched himself on the bed and patted the space beside him. “Rey-Rey, come here, kid.”

Paterson stood naked before her. She ignored Adam and opened her arms to her husband.

He sat carefully on the side of the bed and hugged Rey. He leaned in to press his lips against hers. She opened her mouth under his and he slipped his tongue inside.

“Boring,” Adam yawned. “Eat her face, Pat,” Adam said. He parked himself next to Rey on the other side and turned her head toward him. Adam feasted on Rey’s lips, making feral sounds, changing positions as he nibbled and sucked her lips. His hands cupped her face and his fingers held her head in place. He leaned his whole body into the kiss.

Adam raised his head to look at his twin. “Like that, Pat.”

Paterson shrugged. “Fine. Rey?” 

Rey turned and Paterson went in for more thorough kisses, slowly moving over Rey’s open mouth, sliding his tongue in and out, filling her gently and completely. He ate her mouth like a fruit, savoring it, lingering. It was not the same onslaught as Adam’s kisses. It was a completion, like two halves meeting and retreating.

Rey felt dazed by the differences in the kisses. She enjoyed Adam’s ferocity and she reveled in Paterson’s savoring love.

She realized that both were giving her something she craved. She shivered to consider how differently they might touch her and fulfill her.

Paterson trailed kisses down Rey’s neck. Adam pulled her shirt up, popped her breast out, and sucked the nipple to hardness. Paterson leaned her back in his arms, while Adam unhooked Rey’s bra and shoved her shirt out of the way. Paterson’s rough hand covered one breast. Adam’s soft mouth covered the other. The roughness of the callouses on her nipple contrasted with Adam’s hot, then cool breath, his soft tongue, his nipping teeth. The twins changed breasts. Paterson rolled Rey’s hard nipple. Adam took the other in his mouth and made it equally hard. Rey panted at the onslaught of two different sensations and twins touching her both at the same time. She felt Paterson’s solid warmth against her back, his arm around her belly, holding her steady. She felt Adam’s wet, warm mouth and the tickle of his hair when he turned sideways to blow cool air up and down, left and right. Rey felt like she was going to freak completely at the sensations coursing through her, down her, into her now-wet cunt.

“I love you,” she moaned into Paterson’s ear.

“You love me, too,” Adam said, nipping lightly.

“I love you, too, Adam,” Rey purred, running her hands through his thick hair. He bit the spot between her thumb and fingers, growling.

“My turn,” murmured Paterson. He shifted Rey over and pushed Adam away. Paterson unbuttoned Rey’s shorts as he kissed down her belly. Rey moaned again, wiggling her hips. She considered how the twins would work her together.

Adam said, “Over your legs, Pat, put her there face down.”

“Not going to hit Rey,” Paterson said. He pulled her shorts down and off.

“Yeah, you are. Just little stingers. Just a few.” Adam pushed Rey’s shoulders to drape her over Paterson’s lap.

“You didn’t used to spank our girls, Adam,” Paterson said. “What’s up with that?”

Adam laughed. “I learned to be a Daddy,” he said. “Great fun. You should try it.”

Rey lifted her head. “No talking, you assholes. I’m just hanging here. Get on with it or let me up.”

“Sassy little thing,” Adam said. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down her thighs. “Swat her, Pat.”

Rey groaned at the air hitting her bare parts. She was wet and swollen. The idea of Paterson even trying to paddle her a little sent her into overdrive.

She almost heard Paterson lift his hand.

“Hard,” Adam coached.

Paterson swung his big palm down on Rey’s bottom. He left a handprint. She jumped at how hard he managed to smack.

“Again,” Adam said.

Paterson smacked Rey again, hard, the sound echoing through the house.

Adam opened Rey’s legs up further and slipped two fingers inside her. She pumped against him. He found her clit and circled gently, lightly.

“Again,” Adam said. “Harder.”

Paterson stung Rey again, while Adam finger-fucked her.

Rey cried out and went completely rigid when Paterson smacked her again. She came in luscious bursts. She went limp.

Paterson pulled Rey’s underwear off completely and rolled her onto the bed. Adam pulled off the t-shirt she still wore, so Rey was lying naked, damp and pliable from her orgasm.

Paterson lay on one side of Rey, by her hip. Adam on the other. Adam pressed his hands down on Rey’s thighs to open her to them.

Adam leaned in and took the first long lick of Rey’s wet cunt. She moaned again and clutched his soft hair. Paterson licked her next, flicking her clit at the top.

The twins took turns, shoulder-to-shoulder, heads bowed together, tongues flicking each in turn as Rey lay like a goddess before them. She spread her legs as wide as they would go and pushed her hips upward. She put one hand on each of their head and allowed them as much access to her cunt as possible. 

The twins began a rhythm of short and long licks, one ministering to Rey’s clit, another to sucking the lips below. Both slipped fingers inside, two in her cunt, the other in the tight pucker below, pressing his finger into her.

Rey’s orgasm built higher and higher. She had never had two tongues ravaging her, never had known the ecstasy of three fingers inside her at different angles, pushing and pulling in and out. The sensations were overloading her frayed senses. Without a word, the twins began to tease Rey, pushing her to the point of almost feeling the orgasm, then backing off. Adam, she imagined, licked her so lightly that she almost screamed. She tried to push his head down toward her. She received a soft chuckle for her efforts. They both removed their wet mouths from her, and she felt the cool air of someone’s breath taking the edge off.

“Do it,” Rey begged. “Do it.” She tried to reach herself, them, anything.

Each twin took one of Rey’s hands and held it down. “No, no, no,” Adam whispered. “That’s not what this is. You wait for us, doll.”

“Please,” she cried, “Please…” She was swollen and ready to come.

“Yes, my love, all for you,” Paterson said.

The twins bent down again double-licked her clit, fast, then faster, giving her the strokes she needed, the fullness she wanted as they pushed their fingers in and out. 

Rey bit down hard on the orgasm that raced through her. She heard herself scream. She ripped through time and space and swore she passed out from pleasure.

Adam said softly, “Hey, Pat, should we switch our usual?”

Pat murmured his assent. 

Rey opened her eyes to see Adam’s face above her. His dick pushed insistently at her opening. She pulled him into her arms as he slid inside her bit by bit. She knew Adam loved her on her knees instead of face-to-face. He slapped her bottom as a fucked her from behind.

This time, though, he nuzzled her neck as he pumped himself in and out. “I love you, Rey,” he whispered in her ear. “Always have, always will.”

“I love you, Adam,” she murmured back. “I always have and always will, too.”

He increased his pace, moaning his pleasure. Paterson lay next to the two of them, tracing his fingers over Rey’s nipples and down her belly. He slipped a finger in between Adam and Rey and rubbed her clit. Unbelievably, she responded yet again to the delicious feeling of Adam’s rhythm and Paterson’s lazy circles. She came, deep and warm. Adam felt it and pushed hard one more time before he came, softly grunting in ecstasy and biting Rey’s neck.

The three lay in a heap together. Adam on Rey’s left, Paterson on the right, still drawing lazy circles on Rey. He did not move his long finger between her legs again.

“Your turn, Pat,” Adam said softly. “Do it my way.”

Paterson said, “Rey, turn over and raise your ass, my love. Raise it high. Put your face down in your arms.” His voice was lazy and soft, with a hint of something…dark.

Rey shivered a little. She did as she was told. Paterson hitched her hips up further. He buried his face in her ass and licked her out greedily. Rey cried out and shifted. Adam reached around her and held her firm.

Paterson pushed his hard dick into Rey’s folds as fast and hard as he could. Rey jumped as he hit the sweet spot inside.

“Spread your legs wider,” Paterson commanded. Rey did. Adam tucked his head underneath Rey and opened her with his thumbs. His tongue reached out and began to lick her yet again.

Paterson started a hard and fast pace, slamming himself into Rey repeatedly. Adam clamped his hands around her hips to steady her. He licked slowly, savoring her and flicking at the last moment.

Out of nowhere, Paterson smacked Rey hard, leaving more hand imprints on her bottom. She jumped a little and groaned. “I can’t take much more,” she said.

“Yes, you can, my wife. Yes, you can and you will,” Paterson said and smacked her smartly.

He spanked her over and over while pushing himself into her hard. Adam’s lazy licks finally caught up to Rey, who fell over the edge with a scream, bottom burning sweetly, fully penetrated, and savored as a precious feast. Paterson came inside her mingling his semen with his brother’s, adding to Rey’s juice and mixing the three of them for all time.

_Epilogue_

Adam stayed with his brother and Rey for another week, making sure Rey was fully satisfied every day. She turned her satisfaction into glorious art, sketching the twins, painting portraits, clothed, naked, together, apart. Her men. Her beautiful men.

In the months to come, the three snuggled in their king-sized bed together, which almost wasn’t big enough to hold the big twins and Rey. Adam complained every day and vowed to make them a bigger bed. Paterson told him to stop bitching and do it. Rey kissed both and said the bed was good enough for her. She loved sleeping between two snoring giants.

Rey was reading over Paterson’s shoulder, head on his arm. Adam was scrolling through his phone, with one long leg draped over Rey’s shin. He started laughing.

“Get this,” he said. He began to read:

_Adam Sackler, star of Ladies, recently bought a country home in New Jersey near twin brother, Paterson Sackler, author of Blue Tip Poems. Sources close to Adam Sackler say the ten-million-dollar mansion and surrounding land will be his permanent home. An insider notes that he lives with Rey Sackler, the artist responsible for the controversial work, Twins. She is reportedly still married to Paterson Sackler. Reps for the Sackler family declined to comment on the situation, stating that all parties are content. _

Paterson looked at Rey. “Where do they think I live? Why am I left out of every damn news story about you and Adam?”

Rey patted his arm. “We’re still married, though.”

Adam grinned and reached out to ruffle his twin’s hair. “But she lives with me,” he said. “She loves me best.”

“Shut up, Adam. She does not,” Paterson said. He swatted Adam’s hand. “We three live together. And I get left out.”

“Awww, sweet baby,” Rey murmured and stretched up to kiss her husband’s cheek. She could only reach his jaw. He turned and ducked his head for a real kiss. “Nobody knows what we have. They wouldn’t understand it if they did.”

Adam leaned in from the other side to nuzzle Rey with his nose and press tiny kisses along her shoulder. He looked at her with his whiskey-brown eyes.

“What do we have, our lovely Rey?”

“A perfect triad.”


End file.
